


AJ's Birthday

by emmygranger95



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Spanking, Smut, fish see you having sex, i can't remember if anything else, that's not too weird is it?, there's an aquarium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmygranger95/pseuds/emmygranger95
Summary: A drabble I wrote for AJ's birthday, right before he became problematic. My tumblr URL is @castielscamander, if you want to take a look at my hellblog. The tags explain it all.





	AJ's Birthday

“I bought out the Georgia Aquarium for the night.”

“You did what?”

“You heard me.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Yes I did.”

“AJ, it’s your birthday, not mine!”

AJ nuzzled into her, chuckles escaping his lips and landing on her neck as warm, humid breath.

“I know it’s my birthday. That’s why I got myself a birthday present. Tonight, we sleep with the fishes.”

She giggled at his near-literal use of the phrase, entwining her fingers with his own as he dragged her up the steps of the Georgia Aquarium, the night sky bright with the white lights of Atlanta’s windows. The letters CNN glowed red amongst them, with the large Phillips arena behind.

Just a few days ago, AJ had lost there, in his home state, clad in Georgia red. She remembered the crowd chanting his name that night, the looks on people’s faces when they realized he’d lost at home. The hometown curse, they called it, though the ATL wasn’t exactly his hometown. Still, it was close enough.

She sighed, content. This had been the week long homecoming she’d been aching for, not having seen him in months. AJ was doing them a favor in finding a beautiful, quiet place to be together. And it was just as well: what can you get the man who has everything?

“Come on, sweetheart. I want you to see the otters.”

Her white sun dress wasn’t enough to keep her warm, so she did her best to hold on to his arm all the way through to the main area. From there, he led them through what she would call the kids’ exploration area, where, had the aquarium been open, children could dip their hands and feel at the different kinds of faceless marine life, like starfish.

[Y/N] was enjoying herself so much already; everywhere she looked was a new tank of blue water filled with tiny multi-colored fish swimming in schools, she nearly forgot about the otters.

AJ squeezed her hand, pointing to her right. “Look,” he said in a hushed tone, as he dragged her towards the glass. “They’re sleeping.”

The noise that came out of her mouth when she noticed the otters holding hands in their sleep was enough to wake them from their slumber.

“Oh, no,” she cried, “I woke them.”

“Don’t worry,” AJ said, kissing her sweetly on the hand, “I think they’re nocturnal this time of year anyway. I read that somewhere.”

“You mean this sign?” she inquired sarcastically, pointing at the nearby sign.

“Maybe,” he grinned.

One of the otters peeked up, one hand covering an eye, rubbing at it to wash away the sleep.

“I’m dead,” [Y/N] laughed, her heart aching at how fucking adorable the otter was. She looked at AJ, as if to ask if he was seeing what she was seeing, and she caught him gazing at her with such love in his bright eyes that it was enough to make her heart burst, so she leaned forward, arms hooking around his neck to bring AJ into a deep, passionate, loving kiss.

His fingers lightly grazed the arms around him, causing her hairs to stand on end, her nipples hardening beneath the sheer fabric of her dress, and [Y/N] let out a squeal of pleasure. The otters chirped in reply, and AJ paused their kiss to rest his forehead against hers and giggle restlessly.

“This is the best birthday present ever and I’m glad I thought about it,” he declared, hands now slowly inching her dress higher up her thigh. [Y/N]’s breaths shallowed, inhaling and exhaling quickly, hands reaching for the scruff of his beard. The terse hairs beneath her fingertips reminded her of all the moments they scratched at the sensitive skin between her legs, and she grew wetter with each thought.

“AJ, baby,” she breathed. “Is there anywhere in this place that’s a little bit more, I don’t know, intimate?”

His eyes flashed, as if he’d actually been prepared for a moment like this.

“I was prepared for a moment like this, come on, let’s go.” He grabbed her hand and led her through the aquarium, blue waters within the place reflecting off every surface in a beautiful blue glow around them.

[Y/N] smiled to herself. AJ looked positively stunning surrounded by blue. Granted, he looked good in every color - red, black, white included. But there was nothing more arousing than the way the man appealed to her in every shade of blue imaginable.

He took a sharp turn through a door she never would’ve noticed, had the aquarium been crowded on a normal day. It seemed like a perfectly normal office corridor, and they passed by many doors, each with its own cute aquatic themed nameplates, describing what was held inside. Staffing Lounge, Restroom (Employees Only), etc.

As [Y/N] began to wonder if they were going to enter one that said Broom Closet, the walls transitioned from their bland office look, to full on aquatic glass tunnel. She’d never seen this area before.

A small brass plate near the glass read, “VIP: Reserved.”

Passing through the tunnel, she looked down at the carpet beneath her feet, and she could feel the air around them darkening. With a small gasp, she reached for AJ’s arm, and he whispered, “look up.”

Above them was the creamy white underbelly of a whale shark, its massive body darkening the light refracting through the water. The other, smaller fish danced and hopped around it, treading lightly around this massive, aquatic being, though [Y/N] knew there was nothing to be afraid of, as whale sharks were some of the most somber, serene species of shark.

“Here we go,” AJ said, breaking [Y/N]’s focus on the awesome sight. He pointed down the tunnel, where another door appeared. It had a keycard lock.

“AJ, what is this?”

“Trust me. You’ll see,” he stated calmly, though she could practically feel the energy and excitement in his undertones.

Her breath hitched as the door beeped open to a sight more wonderful than all she had seen this night.

A giant, king-sized bed with a darling blue comforter detailing the very same marine life she could see above. The room was like a piece of tunnel carved out on its own, the walls and ceiling one and the same. She turned to AJ, eyes nearly wet with tears.

“This is amazing!” she exclaimed.

“I thought as much,” he said, nearing closer. “I’m glad you like it.”

“So I guess we really are sleeping with the fishes?”

“Damn right, Missy.”

Oh, God. So there it was. Just like that?

It was a silent implication, one they never really talked about. But she knew. If he called her Missy, it was party time.

She jumped into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist and meeting him for a passionate kiss. AJ’s strong, toned arms held her with ease as he took them towards the bed. He laid her flat, fingers entwined as he raised her arms over her head, kissing her everywhere he could get his lips on.

He tugged at the fabric of her dress, wanting to see her beautiful naked form so badly it would kill him if he didn’t, but she stopped him, and with her legs still wrapped around him, [Y/N] flipped him over to lay flat beneath her.

Eyebrows furrowed, he looked at her inquisitively, yet loving the look of triumph on her face.

She gave him a coy smile, eyes filled with lust. You’ll see, they said, and AJ’s cock hardened under her, rubbing at her sex through two layers of fabric.

“Ooh,” she moaned, grinding her hips into him as he groaned, his nails scratching slowly down her thighs. Remembering this was his birthday, not hers, she slid off of him at the edge of the bed, to his lightning fast protest.

“Trust me, this is better for you,” she replied.

“Darlin’, you know I get off on seeing you squirm.”

“I know, I know,” she conceded, undoing his belt buckle and sliding his jeans down to pool at the floor next to her feet. “But today I want to see just how badly I can make you squirm for me. I’ll enjoy it, I promise.”

With that, his battle for dominance was over, and [Y/N’]’s own began.

It really was massive, she thought, staring his cock. Her body shivered at the thought of it inside her. But this was no time for that, and without further ado she wet her plump lips and took her first taste.

“Oh, God!” he groaned almost immediately.

Nearly, she thought. I’ll have him breathlessly swearing like a sailor in no time. It was enough to have her panties soaking.

She took him in further, fighting back the urge to choke as she thought about how fucking sexy he looked when he was writhing beneath her.

“Jeez, oh, Jesus,” he gasped, raising himself on his elbows to get a good look at [Y/N] pleasuring him with all she had.

She pumped his cock with her mouth so sexually, up and down, up and down, sometimes slowing the rhythm to make him beg for more.

“Holy, God, oh, sh-” he continued; the torture she was putting him through was just pure agony. “Mmmm.” He reached to grab her by the hair, but she pulled away just in time, forcing him to deal with his own chaotic emotions. 

[Y/N], pleased with herself at the state AJ was in, finally jumped into his lap, straddling him. His cock, erect and lathered with his own juices and her saliva, bumped and pressed at her entrance (who knew when she had dropped her panties?) as she gave him an open mouth kiss, allowing AJ to taste himself on her lips.

“Come on, Daddy,” she moaned, unable to bear it any longer, “fuck me like you mean it.”

“F-fuck, Missy. Ya had me beggin’.”

She giggled in reply, helping his cock position itself perfectly at her sopping wet entrance.

“Ya ready?” he asked, and before she could let out a “yes” he was inside her, cock expanding her like no other man (as if she wanted another) could do. It was an experience unlike any other, and she did her best to play her part.

“Nah, Missy. You just sit tight and let Daddy do all the work,” he replied, arching his hips above the bed and literally fucking her into oblivion. [Y/N] was seeing stars already, it was so intense. She closed her eyes and raised her head up, opening them to catch a dolphin swimming overhead. She looked back down at her lover, smiling as he noticed, too.

He flipped her over, pulling his shirt off and over his head as he did. AJ was like that. He wanted her to feel every part of him, touch every bit of him, make him feel warm and whole like he knew he could do to her. He stopped mid-stroke, pulling the hanging straps of her white dress even lower down her arms, revealing round, plump breasts.

She could feel his cock harden even more inside her. He enjoyed a nice ass, of course, but he wasn’t going to say he hated to squeeze a breast or suck on a nipple now and again. So that’s what he did.

It was [Y/N]’s turn to moan in pleasure as sucked expertly at her breast, stopping now and again to leave bites along its roundness, a thumb rubbing harshly at her clit, like he knew she enjoyed.

He began to tease her, knowing the combined sensations of sucking her nipple, rubbing at her clit, and his quick strokes inside her would be her undoing, so he would slow himself, cocky smile and proud eyes locking onto hers.

“Daddy,” she cried. “Don’t tease me like this.”

He reached a hand back up to her neck, lightly choking her, making her feel all the more light-headed and dazed. “Not yet, darlin’. Almost.”

She held back tears of agony mixed with ecstasy, nodding tersely. He was so close, she could feel it.

She clenched around him, her own body begging for release. His breaths were coming fast and shallow, groans spilling from his mouth as well as her own.

“God, Missy,” he gasped, “I’m gonna come.”

She took the opportunity to dig her nails right into his back, lips right at his ear. “Come for me, Daddy. Oh, God, Daddy, please come for me.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh, God, yes,” came her reply.

And his warm seed spilled within her, her own walls spasming with every stroke, both of them moaning each other’s names with reckless abandon.

When at last they settled, AJ dropped his body onto hers, sweat sticking between them, and she held onto him, not once moving underneath him but squeezing him tightly as if to say, “I’m here and I’ll never let you go.”

Content, she looked up again, surprised once more, having forgotten where they were. The blue water was marvelous, giving both of them a sense of peace they would probably never feel any place else than beneath this wonderful aquatic view.

AJ finally rolled off of her, propped up on an elbow at her side, watching her watch the fish skittering by above.

“Happy birthday to me,” he whispered.

[Y/N] smiled sweetly at him, opening her mouth and then closing it again, deciding not to speak her mind.

“What is it?” he said, puzzled, entranced as he stroked her hair.

She laughed. “I guess the only way you can top this now is if we have sex in space.”


End file.
